James Sirius Potter
by Potter-Everdeen-Swan-Cullen
Summary: Sequel to Harry's proposal. You should probably read that first, then this. This is the story of Ginny and Harry's first time being parents! I'm kind of unsure about the rating. Only thing it has is mentions of sex.
1. Preface

PREFACE:

Harry and Ginny potter had been happily married for 1 year before they found out they were pregnant. On their 1st anniversary, Ginny discovered the pregnancy test she had taken multiple days before and didn't hesitate to tell Harry. Now, 9 months later, their first child would be due soon. Harry and Ginny didn't know the gender of the baby, but they knew there was 1 baby. If it was a girl, it would be named Lily Luna. If it was a boy, it would be named James Sirius. Harry insisted on naming the son James Arthur, but Ginny said she liked James Sirius better. Harry and Ginny both hoped to have a son, but wouldn't be against having a daughter. Ginny had a feeling they would have all boys and one girl, just as her parents had. She dreamed of this, but doesn't want 6 kids. Harry and Ginny agreed that, at most, they would have 4 kids.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note: **So, yeah, this is chapter 1. If your still reading, you must have liked the preface, so hope you like this chapter too! This chapter is a LOT longer than last chapter, so if you ike long chaptyers, here you go. Merry Christmas! (Or, Happy Thanksgiving. Idk. I mean, Thanksgiving is closer. Whatever) Sorry, I'm rambling! Just read and review and favorite! I'll be putting a lot of stuff up this week, just fyi!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just a silly little fan girl. Yes, I know, it's sad.

Chapter 1:

"I really wish that this baby would come out already!" Ginny whined. Harry frowned. Ginny was due over a week ago and even though she tried not to complain, she was getting very irritated. Harry spent everyday at home with Ginny now because she was due any second. Ron had agreed to take over all of Harry's cases temporarily until the baby was born. "Ginny, the remedy is almost ready. I'm going to go to Gringotts quickly and when I get back, it should be ready." Harry said. Ginny nodded and said good-bye to Harry before he apparated to Diagon Alley. Ginny waddled into the kitchen and stared at the caldron Harry had on the counter. Inside was a magic remedy that is used to induce labor. The minute Harry told Ginny about it, she wanted him to make it. Ginny absent mindedly rubbed her belly. "I can't wait to meet you, baby Potter." She whispered to her belly.

Harry arrived home from Gringotts about 30 minutes later with a pouch full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. He walked into the kitchen and put a scoop of the remedy into a bowl for Ginny. He set it on the table and walked upstairs in search of Ginny. He walked into their bedroom and found Ginny asleep on the bed. Harry smiled wide. Ginny hadn't slept well in the last week. Harry tiptoed down the stairs and put the potion back in the cauldron. Out of fear of waking Ginny up, he just sat at the table and read the Daily Prophet and the Muggle Newspaper. After an hour, Harry heard movement upstairs and made his way upstairs quickly to check on Ginny. She was currently leaning over the toilet bowl, puking her guts out. "Hey, Ginny. Are you ok?" Harry asked. It seemed like a foolish question to ask, but he had no clue what else to say. Ginny ignored this comment and Harry was thankful for it. When she finished, Harry said, "If you think you can keep it down, the potion is all ready." "Okay, thank you Harry. I'll be down in a second." Harry nodded and shuffled down the stairs to scoop out some potion for Ginny. After putting the bowl on the table, he noticed Ginny waddling down the hall. She saw the bowl and sped up. She ate 3 spoonfuls and then ran to the bathroom. She started puking again and yelled for Harry. Harry ran down the hall to the bathroom. "What's wrong, Ginny?" Harry asked. He knelt down next to Ginny and rubbed her back as she continued to vomit. After Ginny stopped throwing up, Harry led her over to the bed and gave her some pillows to lean on. Then, he went and got her a drink that Muggles use to calm an upset stomach: A ginger ale. "Here, Ginny," He said. "This will help settle your stomach." Ginny smiled at Harry and took the glass from his hand. She took a sip and looked at Harry in disgust. "What is this?" She asked. "It's a Muggle drink called Ginger Ale. I remember the Dursley's used to give it to Dudley when he had an upset stomach." He explained. "I know, it's not very good, but it will help." Ginny nodded and continued to drink the soda slowly.

Harry stayed at Ginny's side the rest of the day. Then, at 8:00 pm, he went into the baby's nursery. They painted it green and it had a black crib on the far wall. In fact, all the furniture is black. Next to the crib is a toy chest that says _ Potter on it. (Once the baby is born, the first name will be filled in.) Inside the chest were multiple stuffed toys and blankets. Among the stuffed toys were a stuffed dog, a stuffed wolf and a stuffed stag. Mrs. Weasley had seen these and given them to Harry and Ginny as a shower gift. Harry loved it and Ginny thought it was a great idea. It was a good way to connect the baby to James, Sirius and Remus. Harry was sitting in the rocking chair staring at those three toys when he heard Ginny scream out in pain.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to St Mungo's

**Author's note: ** What do you know! Chapter 2! I told you i'd be posting a lot! Thank you Thanksgiving break! So, yeah, read, review favorite, all of the above!  
**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K Rowling. I guess that means I don't own Harry Potter. In my dreams. . .

Chapter 2:

"HARRY!" She shouted. He hopped up quick and threw the plush toys I the crib. Ginny, who was lying in the bed, was now lying on a big wet spot. Harry cleared it and Ginny said, "it's time!" Harry helped her up and used a quick write quill to write to his mother and father-in-law. He got his owl to fly the letter to the Burrow and he hurried Ginny and her overnight bag into their car, which is bewitched and can become invisible. Within 10 minutes, they were at St. Mungo's.

When Harry and Ginny walked into St. Mungo's, they were bombarded. Ginny looked at Harry and he could tell she was irritated. When he got to the desk, he asked for a room ASAP and the woman directed them to a room immediately. Ginny lay down on the bed and the healers put some charms on her to alert them if anything goes wrong. Harry sat in a chair next to Ginny's bed and just sat staring at her. She looked as if she was in pain and Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted desperately to make it better, but he couldn't do anything.

Ginny was 4 centimeters dilated when the Weasley's arrived. Harry was thankful for Fleur and Angelina because they have both had children already. When they got there, Harry was much more confident in leaving Ginny. Ron, who eventually began to look forward to his niece or nephew, was the last Weasley to arrive because of the work load he had to undertake at the ministry. When he arrived, he sat next to Harry, who was now extremely nervous, in the chairs by Ginny's bed.

As the hours went by, Ginny still had a baby inside her. It began to irritate Harry because he hated seeing her in so much pain. Ron and Hermione continually tried to distract him, but the Harry they knew wasn't there anymore. Right now, he wasn't interested in hearing about the Auror office, quidditch, Hermione's job in the Muggle protection unit of the ministry or anything else that Ron and Hermione seemed to be currently fascinated with. All he cared about right now was Ginny. "Mate," Ron said. Harry, who had been staring at Ginny, turned and looked at Ron. "She'll be fine. She's surrounded by healers, mothers and fathers. The father's aren't much help, but the mothers are. Don't worry so much." Then, Ron's face lit up. "Hey, let's go down to the cafeteria and get a copy of the Daily Prophet!" Harry contemplated it for a little then Ron said, "You have no choice. I'm taking you now. Ginny will be fine." Ron pulled Harry up from his chair. Ron turned to Ginny. "Ginny, your husband is currently paranoid, so I'm taking him downstairs for a few minutes." Ginny looked at Ron with her most threatening look. "Ronald Billius Weasley, if my husband isn't standing next to me the minute this baby starts coming out, I'll hex you into next year!" Ron stared at his sister before dragging Harry out of the room against his will.


	4. Chapter 3: Almost there!

**Author's Note: **Well, here's chapter 3. I know, i'm mean. You STILL don't get to meet James. Sorry. Soon enough! So, yeah. Enjoy, review, favorite, whatever floats your boat. I like either. Oh, and I have 2 thank you's togive. One goes to jeanuttenut for being the first person to favorite this story. The other goes to BlondeLunaa for being my first review for this story. Thanks guys, you have no idea how much that means to me. Well, you might. I don't know. Thanks and hope you guys enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't know what to tell you. I'm not J.K. Rowling, I never will be. I'm a 9th grade student. Not a middle-aged woman. Therefore, I don't own Harry Potter. I just own the plot.

Chapter 3:

"You know, Ron, we've been gone pretty long. Maybe I should go back." Harry said, standing up. "Mate, we've been gone for 5 minutes." "Well, Ron, a lot can happen in 5 minutes." Ron, misunderstanding the meaning behind the statement, stared at Harry in disgust. "Oh, Merlin no! That's not what I meant!" Harry said. He blushed and rushed off towards Ginny's hospital room. Ron sighed and followed after Harry, reluctantly.

The healer followed Harry and Ron into the hospital room and looked to Ginny. "Well, it looks like we will have a baby in just 15 minutes. Now, due to a small space, we only allow parents and 4 others to be in the room, not including me and you." Ginny nodded and told her Harry, Fleur, Angelina, and Hermione to stay, as well as her mom and dad. She figured her brothers wouldn't be extremely interested in watching childbirth. ("Good choice, Gin!" George had said. "I agree!" Charlie and Bill had added.) After her brothers had moved into the hallway outside the room, Ginny prepared to have the baby. Harry stood by her side and held her hand. ("Come on, Gin, you can do it! Just imagine the little baby in your arms!") He also had a wet cloth that he dabbed on her forehead when she requested it. Ginny turned to look at Harry. "Harry, you're to good for me. You have been by my side 24/7 all week and now you're letting me squeeze the hand that has 'I must not tell lies' engraved in it. That can't feel good." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm used to it by now. It doesn't hurt so much." Truth was, it hurt a lot when Ginny squeezed it, but he couldn't show weakness right now. He had to stay strong for Ginny. He couldn't even pretend to imagine how much stress this put on her!


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome James Sirius Potter!

**Author's Note:** CHAPTER 4! Well, BlondeLunaa, you don't have to wait any longer! I decided not to make anyone wait longer, and put 2 chapters up tonight! So, yeah, read, review and hopefully, FAVORITE! I can't even express to you how happy I am when I get an e-mail that says I have a new review or new favorite. My joy is comparable to that of a kid on christmas morning! So, please, at least review! Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot of this story. I don't own characters, or anything. THey all belong to the almighty J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4:

"It's a boy!" the healer shouted, as she rose with the baby in her arms. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and said, "James Sirius!" The baby continued to scream as the healer washed him off and wrapped him up. She handed James to Harry and immediately he stopped fussing. Harry stared at his son in his arms and said, "Hi baby James! I'm daddy!" Ginny stared lovingly at Harry and James for minutes before Harry handed James over to her. James had a few small, black hairs on his head and had warm brown eyes. Everything about him reminded Ginny of Harry, except the eyes. Those eyes were her eyes. Now she knew why everyone always complimented her on her eyes. She thought they complimented James' jet black hair very nicely!

Now all the Weasleys were in the hospital room and Hermione and Ron made their way to Harry. Hermione jumped onto Harry and wrapped him in a hug. "Congratulations, Harry!" Harry smiled. "Thanks Hermione!" Harry looked at Ron over Hermione shoulder and he saw that Ron was smiling at him. _Quite the change from 9 months ago! _Harry thought. When Hermione released Harry, Ron hugged him. "Congrats, mate. I guess I don't need to give the speech because you know the deal. Don't hurt Ginny and now, don't hurt James. I don't think you will, but it's my job as older brother to remind you." Ron whispered in Harry's ear. Harry looked at Ron. "I wouldn't dream of it, mate!" Ron smiled and patted Harry on the back. Harry smiled and sat down next to Ginny and they both admired their son. Harry smiled at Ginny. "I think we did a pretty good job, Ginny!" Harry said. Ginny nodded. "Me too, Harry!" Then, she leaned over and kissed Harry. All the while, James was smiling up at them.


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome home!

**Author's Note: **It's chapter 5! and I'm gonna apologize ahead of time. It's short. I'll probably put more up with it, cuz I think all the chapters that are left are short.  
On a completely unrelated note, thank you to Awsome13 for following and favoriting both of my stories! It makes me really happy to get those emails! So, enjoy, review and favorite!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I never have, I never will.

Chapter 5:

Harry and Ginny were able to take James home the day he was born, but they didn't because the reporters were supposedly surrounding their house in Ottery St. Catchpole. George, Bill and Charlie went back to the Burrow the day after James was born and gave Harry and Ginny word that the reporters had gone. Then, Harry and Ginny quickly packed up all their stuff and rushed home with James. He fell asleep halfway to their house, so when they arrived, Harry intended to put him straight in his bassinet. His bassinet, which was currently in Harry and Ginny's room and would serve as a crib for his first few months, was small and put at the end of Harry and Ginny's bed. However, when they got home, James was woken up.

"Harry!" Ron said. Harry gave Ron a death stare. "You had to wake James up didn't you?" Harry accused. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but there is a party inside and he would have woken up anyways." "Ronald Weasley, why is there a party in my house?" Harry asked. "Well, Hagrid found out about James when he ran into Roxanne at Hogwarts. Then, he told like Dean, Seamus and Neville. So, they told the other Gryffindors and now they are here." "So, Dean, Ginny's old boyfriend, is standing in my house about to meet mine and Ginny's son?" Harry asked, trying to make Ron see how awkward this would be. Ron apparently understood. "Well, you at least need to go in. Ginny and James can go to the Burrow for the night if you want." Harry nodded and went to tell Ginny. "Well, Harry, if they came here to see James he should at least make an appearance." Ginny said. Harry nodded and pulled James out of his car seat and walked with Ginny into their house, only to be bombarded with all of their former Gryffindor housemates and Hogwarts friends. _Her we go, James. Welcome home and say hello to your extended Gryffindor family! _Harry thought.


	7. Chapter 6: Meet the Gryffindors!

**Author's Note: **So, I said in the last chapter that I would post more chapters since the last one was short. Well, after this chapter there is only 1 more, so i'll be finishing this story today. If you like this story, I hope you'll read the next story in the "saga" about Albus Potter. It's the same idea, but the plot is structured differently. So, here is chapter 6. Review and Favorite please!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I never have, I never will.

Chapter 6:

When Harry and Ginny entered their house, they saw a huge banner that read, After a few seconds of standing in the doorway, confetti fell all over Harry, Ginny and James. "Oi!" Harry shouted. He held James close to his chest to prevent the confetti from getting in his face. "So, now that you you're a father, you've gone all soft on us, Potter?" George asked. Ginny laughed. "Lay off, George! We were both caught off guard when Ron told us you all were here." "Well, we're excited. The world's newest Gryffindor was just born!" "No, George, don't say that. He'll be whatever he is!" Harry scolded. George pursed his lips and led Harry and Ginny into their living room.

"Harry!" Dean shouted. Harry smiled and walked over to his old friends. He hugged Dean and then, Ginny and Dean met eyes. Harry felt the awkwardness, so he went and hugged Seamus, Neville and Luna. "Hiya, Harry." Harry turned to see his old crush, Cho Chang, standing in front of his couch. "Hi Cho. How are you?" Harry replied, hugging Cho. "I'm good. I've got a husband and twin girls, Katie and Rebecca. We live in a muggle village and I'm a muggle school teacher." She said. Harry smiled. "Those are beautiful names! So, you're a teacher? What do you teach?" Harry asked. "I teach a muggle skill called Mathematics." "Yeah, I remember learning thinks like abbing and subtacting." Harry said. Cho laughed. "What?" Harry asked. "Harry, it's called adding and subtracting." Harry blushed. "Harry," Ginny called, "Can you come help me feed James?" "Be right there!" Harry called. He dismissed himself from the conversation and walked into the kitchen with Ginny. "Thank you." Harry whispered. Ginny smiled. "You looked like you wanted to be saved." Ginny kissed Harry and sat down to breast feed James. Harry walked to the counter and enchanted some cups to fill with Butter beer and walked it out to the living room where everyone was still hanging out. Harry wished desperately that everyone would go home, but he couldn't say anything; that would have been rude.

After James had been passed around to every guest currently in the little house and everyone had left, Harry charmed the house so it cleaned it's self up. Then, he and Ginny took James upstairs and put him in his bassinet. He fell asleep immediately and so did Ginny when she lay down. Harry smiled at his wife and son. After checking that everything in the house was closed up and secured, he walked upstairs and got in bed next to Ginny. She curled up against Harry and laid her head on his chest. "I love you." She whispered. Harry smiled. "I love you too, Gin." Harry replied as he kissed Ginny's forehead.


	8. Chapter 7: James' first birthday!

**Author's Note: **It's the last chapter! I like to think this upsets you all, but don't worry! As I said, the next story will soon be along. Unlike these first two, it won't be finished by the time I start uploading it, so it'll probably take longer to upload. You know, because I have to finish writing it! So, yeah, enjoy the last chapter and keep a look out for _Albus Severus Potter. _Review and Favorite please!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I never have, I never will.

Chapter 7: Epilogue

"Happy Birthday, Jamie!" Ginny cooed. James smiled from inside his crib and then reached down to grab his foot. Ginny smiled and reached down to pick up her year old son. James now had a thin layer of jet black hair on his head although he has his mothers brown eyes. After changing James' diaper, she carried him downstairs where Harry was waiting behind a pile of presents. James giggled and Harry jumped out from behind the presents. He ran over to Ginny and took James from her arms. He tickled James a little before putting him in his high chair and feeding him breakfast.

After breakfast, Ginny dressed James in a new outfit that Harry and she had bought him. Meanwhile, Harry flooed over to the Burrow with all of James' presents from him and Ginny. When Harry arrived at the Burrow, he placed his and Ginny's presents in the pile with all the presents from everyone else. He gathered all the Weasley's and they all waited by the fireplace for James and Ginny. When they arrived, everyone cheered and James ran straight into his fathers' outstretched arms. Harry rose with James wrapped in his arms and walked with all the Weasleys to the living room so that James can open his presents.

All together, James got over 20 presents just from his family. His grandparents (Mr. and Mrs. Weasley) gave him some old wizard story books and a little Weasley sweater with a 'J' on it. Bill and Fleur gave him a pouch of chocolate galleons and a toy wand that shoots out bubbles. Charlie gave him a stuffed Hungarian Horntail and a stuffed Gryffindor Lion. Percy gave him a toy that is enchanted to say spells and their actions when you press its stomach. George, of course, gave James his own line of baby proof prank materials. Ron and Hermione gave him a toy broom that levitates a few feet off the ground, a few story books, a book with pictures from theirs and Harry's years at Hogwarts and a Gryffindor blanket and pillow. Harry and Ginny got him a lot of presents. Some of them were: clothes, a stuffed Snitch (which was enlarged slightly), a stuffed Quaffle, 2 stuffed Bludgers, a book of defensive spells, 2 toy wands (one blows air when you wave it and the other emits a small burst of fireworks when you wave it back and forth) and 2 pictures, one of Arthur and Molly Weasley and one of James and Lily Potter.

Harry, Ginny and James spent most of the day at the Burrow and Harry and Ginny had played a few mini Quidditch matches. At the end of the day, all 3 of them were tired beyond belief. "Goodnight, Jamie!" Harry whispered. He kissed James' forehead and walked into his and Ginny's bedroom. "We did a good job, you know that, Gin." Harry said. Ginny smiled. "Yeah, we did do a good job." Ginny kissed Harry. "Harry, you are a great father." Harry smiled. "You are a great mother." Harry said. Ginny smiled. Harry kissed Ginny, then they fell back onto the bed and Ginny giggled. "Just a clarification," Ginny began. "James must be at least 2 before my factory is open for business. Just so you know." Harry laughed. "That is fine with me. Right now, I've got everything I need."


	9. I need your opinion!

Hello lovely readers! I need an opinion on my next story! So, a lot of my chapters are very short if you haven't noticed. So, for my next story, do you guys want to see fewer chapters, but longer chapters or more chapters and shorter chapters? Right now, I'm thinking less and longer, but I need your opinion. After all, you are the readers and I respect all of your opinions on this story. Just know, the sooner I get opinions, the sooner I upload the story! You can leave your answer in a review, or you can private message me.


End file.
